The Rambo Case: Meeting
by Destined Shinigami
Summary: In France, Williams and Takahashi meet L.
1. Chapter 1

The Rambo Case:

Meeting

And so, Robert N. Williams begins to work on the case…

"…however, if this killer has in fact, gone to another state or country, we _must _contact the Interpol!" said Detective Devon. Robert then answered, "Devon, the-…" Then, the office phone rang. Detective Jones answered. "Hello? Who is this?" he asked. The other line answered, "This is the Interpol, and we would like to schedule a meeting in two days to discuss this case in France." The eight detectives in the room looked at each other, they nodded, and Jones responded to the caller, "Sure, our chief and another from the police will be there to accompany him." The other line answered, "Very well, we will be expecting you. Oh, and the plane leaves tomorrow." The line went dead. And so, the group of detectives voted on who would accompany Robert. Even though their choice, (and mine as well) sounded racist, they chose detective Takeshi Takahashi, a Japanese American. And so, after a very boring conversation, Robert received an e-mail that stated tickets were already bought for the detectives, and would arrive any minute. _How convenient… _Robert though. And what's even MORE convenient, the bell rang. _The tickets maybe? _He though. How any more correct could he be? He was given the ticket, and to his surprise, the day wasn't so bad. The Interpol had already paid the shipping. _How much money do these bastards have? Next thing you now, the CEO is a trillionaire… _And so, he leaves the ticket on his desk, and packs up for tomorrow's trip.

The next day, Robert and Takahashi departed to France, and had a conversation concerning Takahashi's doubts on this decision "Chief?" Takahashi said. Robert responded, "What is it Takahashi?" Takahashi responded, "What if this is only a waste of time? What if we conclude nothing from this meeting?" Robert responded, "Takahashi, do you fail to realize that if the Interpol is gathering the police from all over the world, L, Coil, or Denueve might take action, unless they haven't already?" _L Coil and Denueve! Could this be true? The chief wouldn't kid about something like this… _L, Coil and Denueve… Hmm, how to explain this… Well, these are the three best detectives in the world. L being number one, and Coil and Denueve being number two and three. Nobody knows what they look like their age, or who they really are. You might be wondering, "This probably makes it harder for them to work…" Then, you might be correct. However, this reinforces the fact that they might pick people they trust for the investigation. Anyway, back to the story. "Chief, do you really think so?" "Well, think about it… No body has been able to catch this criminal up to now, either we are dumb, the bastard is smart, or this is just a prank… I personally think-…" "Whoa, a prank? How could _that _be possible?" Takahashi interrupted. Robert calmly answered, "Well, think of it this way, there's probably someone who loves to scare the hell out of people, but this time, took it too far. But it's unlikely, because this guy also killed a teacher, and teachers know better than that…" Takahashi answered with embarrassment over his thoughtlessness, "Oh, right chief, maybe I should think things through more next time."

And so, after the arrival and the waiting, the meeting begins… "…so, Watari, has L made his move?" asked the chief of the Interpol. Everyone gave puzzled looks and people where whispering. Takahashi asked Robert, "Watari? Who is that?" Robert answered, "Watari is the only person who can contact L directly. He is also the informant for L and us." Takahashi then responded, "Oh, I see… Probably I shouldn't ask any questions about L to him then…" Watari responded coldly, "Yes, L has already taken action. In fact, I give him to you; he wants to have a word with you." Takahashi was dumbfounded, "Chief! Does this mean L will reveal himself!" Robert said, "What? No. He's only gonna talk through a screen and voice filters, he takes security seriously." And so, a laptop opens, and a large "L" is revealed. "Greetings to all of you at the Interpol, I, am L." There were many whispers from the new ones if this was the real L, or if L is fictitious. They were too loud, L heard them all, and they didn't even notice… "Those of you who wonder if I am unreal, I can tell you; I in fact, do exist. As you know or not, another victim died two days ago on September 23, 2001. This was an unfortunate female student named Natasha Woods. And like the rest of the victims, her back disfigures, and a date was written on her stomach. '4/10/01', October 4th, 2001, we got our next date now. Now, I do expect full cooperation of the American police, and if the responsible escapes or escape, I will count on the entire Interpol. I am sure you will not let me down. Meeting dismissed." And so, the projector shut off, and everyone in the room left… But Takahashi was left with doubts…


	2. Chapter 2

The Rambo Case:

Meeting

And so, Robert N. Williams begins to work on the case…

"…however, if this killer has in fact, gone to another state or country, we _must _contact the Interpol!" said Detective Devon. Robert then answered, "Devon, the-…" Then, the office phone rang. Detective Jones answered. "Hello? Who is this?" he asked. The other line answered, "This is the Interpol, and we would like to schedule a meeting in two days to discuss this case in France." The eight detectives in the room looked at each other, they nodded, and Jones responded to the caller, "Sure, our chief and another from the police will be there to accompany him." The other line answered, "Very well, we will be expecting you. Oh, and the plane leaves tomorrow." The line went dead. And so, the group of detectives voted on who would accompany Robert. Even though their choice, (and mine as well) sounded racist, they chose detective Takeshi Takahashi, a Japanese American. And so, after a very boring conversation, Robert received an e-mail that stated tickets were already bought for the detectives, and would arrive any minute. _How convenient… _Robert though. And what's even MORE convenient, the bell rang. _The tickets maybe? _He though. How any more correct could he be? He was given the ticket, and to his surprise, the day wasn't so bad. The Interpol had already paid the shipping. _How much money do these bastards have? Next thing you now, the CEO is a trillionaire… _And so, he leaves the ticket on his desk, and packs up for tomorrow's trip.

The next day, Robert and Takahashi departed to France, and had a conversation concerning Takahashi's doubts on this decision "Chief?" Takahashi said. Robert responded, "What is it Takahashi?" Takahashi responded, "What if this is only a waste of time? What if we conclude nothing from this meeting?" Robert responded, "Takahashi, do you fail to realize that if the Interpol is gathering the police from all over the world, L, Coil, or Denueve might take action, unless they haven't already?" _L Coil and Denueve! Could this be true? The chief wouldn't kid about something like this… _L, Coil and Denueve… Hmm, how to explain this… Well, these are the three best detectives in the world. L being number one, and Coil and Denueve being number two and three. Nobody knows what they look like their age, or who they really are. You might be wondering, "This probably makes it harder for them to work…" Then, you might be correct. However, this reinforces the fact that they might pick people they trust for the investigation. Anyway, back to the story. "Chief, do you really think so?" "Well, think about it… No body has been able to catch this criminal up to now, either we are dumb, the bastard is smart, or this is just a prank… I personally think-…" "Whoa, a prank? How could _that _be possible?" Takahashi interrupted. Robert calmly answered, "Well, think of it this way, there's probably someone who loves to scare the hell out of people, but this time, took it too far. But it's unlikely, because this guy also killed a teacher, and teachers know better than that…" Takahashi answered with embarrassment over his thoughtlessness, "Oh, right chief, maybe I should think things through more next time."

And so, after the arrival and the waiting, the meeting begins… "…so, Watari, has L made his move?" asked the chief of the Interpol. Everyone gave puzzled looks and people where whispering. Takahashi asked Robert, "Watari? Who is that?" Robert answered, "Watari is the only person who can contact L directly. He is also the informant for L and us." Takahashi then responded, "Oh, I see… Probably I shouldn't ask any questions about L to him then…" Watari responded coldly, "Yes, L has already taken action. In fact, I give him to you; he wants to have a word with you." Takahashi was dumbfounded, "Chief! Does this mean L will reveal himself!" Robert said, "What? No. He's only gonna talk through a screen and voice filters, he takes security seriously." And so, a laptop opens, and a large "L" is revealed. "Greetings to all of you at the Interpol, I, am L." There were many whispers from the new ones if this was the real L, or if L is fictitious. They were too loud, L heard them all, and they didn't even notice… "Those of you who wonder if I am unreal, I can tell you; I in fact, do exist. As you know or not, another victim died two days ago on September 23, 2001. This was an unfortunate female student named Natasha Woods. And like the rest of the victims, her back disfigures, and a date was written on her stomach. '4/10/01', October 4th, 2001, we got our next date now. Now, I do expect full cooperation of the American police, and if the responsible escapes or escape, I will count on the entire Interpol. I am sure you will not let me down. Meeting dismissed." And so, the projector shut off, and everyone in the room left… But Takahashi was left with doubts…


End file.
